Excessive water production greatly affects the economic life of producing wells. High water cut largely affects the economic life of producing wells and may be responsible for oil field related damage mechanisms, such as scale deposition, fines migration, asphaltene precipitation, corrosion, and the like, leading to increased operating costs for separating, treating, and disposing of the produced water according to environmental regulations. Though a variety of chemicals are used by the industry to control water production, many are not environmentally acceptable in regions with strict environmental regulations.